Gohan and Videl: Reincarnated Love
by KuramaFTW
Summary: What if Gohan and Videl became friends before High School? What if Videl was originally an orphan and later adopted by the Satan Family? What if they were separated for several years and then were reunited? What if an ancient threat is coming to Earth and the only way to stop it is to fulfill an ancient legend?
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Side Note: Sorry for not updating my other stories, but I had this one in my head and I needed to get it on paper before it slips my mind.

_Italics means thoughts_

* * *

It has been one month since the defeat of the monster known as Cell, and the boy responsible for the monsters defeat is flying towards a small town to do some shopping for his mother, who he learned only three weeks ago is pregnant. This young boy's name is Gohan and he is wearing black pants and a white shirt. [A/N: I have no idea how to explain the outfit but it is the same one Gohan wore during the ten days before the start of the Cell Games.]

_There is the town, I better make this quick mom needs these ingredients for dinner tonight. _Gohan thought to himself as he landed where no one could see him. He walked into the town and noticed the entire town looked to be very poor. _This is so strange, the entire town looks to be poor but why do I feel like I have been here before._

He made his way to the market place and noticed that people were keeping a watchful glance on him. _Why are they all staring at me like I am some sort of criminal?_ He soon found what he was looking for and approached the stand.

"Hey you brat you had better not be thinking about stealing my product." the man behind the stand said sternly.

Gohan just looked at him with confusion, "Huh, what are you talking about? I'm not going to steal anything I just came to pick up some supplies for my mom."

"Oh, so you have parents, then I apologize for my rudeness earlier I thought you were one of those orphans that are always stealing food from us. So what do you need?" the man said politely.

Gohan handed the man a list of supplies that was given to him by his mom, "I just need what is on this list." At that moment Gohan heard a loud scream and turned to see a girl almost his age being chased by an angry man carrying a baseball bat.

"Get back here you little brat, I'll teach you steal from me!" the man shouted. The girl then tripped and dropped the apples she was carrying. The man caught up and looked down at the girl, "Heh, looks like you aren't going to get away this time." He bent down and grabbed her by her hair and picked her. The girl was screaming so loud that it hurt Gohan's sensitive ears.

Gohan decided that he had seen enough, "Hey let her go!" he shouted walking up to the man.

"Oh so you came to save your friend instead of running off with stolen food how noble of you." the man snickered.

Gohan just glared at the man, "I have no idea what you are talking about, I have never met this girl but what I do know is that you are being cruel and I'm only going to say this one more time. Let her go, otherwise I will be forced to make you let her go." Gohan said coldly.

All of the adults around them started cracking up, "Ooo, now I'm quaking in my boots, there is nothing you can say or do to stop me from handing this girl over to the police."

The girl looked over to Gohan and with pleading eyes she said to him, "Please help me." The girl's stomach growled but no one heard it except for Gohan thanks to his sensitive ears.

_So that's why she stole the food, she's starving and must be one of those kids that doesn't have anyone to take care of them._ Gohan then saw the man was starting to leave while dragging the girl by her hair. Gohan couldn't just stand by watch and with his incredible speed appeared in front of the man.

"Get out of my way you brat!" he shouted and started to swing the bat at Gohan to knock him out of the way. However Gohan caught the bat mid swing shocking every one there to witness it. Gohan then punched the man in the gut, not all that hard though only enough to have him drop to his knees in pain and release the girl. Gohan picked up the bat and snapped in half over his knee.

Gohan then walked over to the girl and reached out his hand to help her to her feet. The girl had dark raven hair that was held in a single pony tail and she had gorgeous azure eyes. The girl looked up and locked eyes with Gohan, she then grabbed his hand and stood up while rubbing the top of her head.

"Ah man, that really hurt, thank you by the way." the girl said.

"No problem, by the way what's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Everyone calls me Videl, what do I call you?" Videl said with a smile.

"I'm Gohan, nice to meet you Videl." he said sticking out his hand again.

Videl took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you to." The two of them then heard police sirens and while still holding hands she started pulling him and the two ran off. "Come on we have to get out of here before the police show up!" she shouted while dragging Gohan.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked while finally getting out of Videl's grasp and was running alongside her.

"To the place where all of us orphans live." Videl said with a smirk on her face.

"But I'm not an orphan." Gohan said and as they continued to run he began to recognize this area more and more.

"You're not, well that's fine you can still come to meet the others." Videl said as they continued to run down the road with a police car about to cut in front of them.

"Oh great the police." Gohan said and picked up Videl bridal style.

"What are you doing, put me down." Videl said with her face turning red.

"Sorry but we'll get away faster if I carry you." Gohan said and began to move at inhuman speeds and jumped over the car that got in there way.

Videl wasn't expecting Gohan to be able to move that fast and held Gohan tight in complete shock. When they finally managed to ditch the cops Gohan put Videl down, "Ok you can let go now."

Videl opened her eyes to see that they have stopped and she is standing on her own two feet hugging Gohan, "Oh sorry about that, but how can you run that fast?"

Gohan thought about just avoiding the question, "Uh…how should I put it…you see I live in a very isolated area surrounded by forest. When I was four I got lost in the woods and had to survive for six months out in the wilderness. And when it comes down to survival you need to be fast if you want to catch your dinner, or avoid being dinner yourself."

Videl just couldn't believe what she had just heard, at the age of four Gohan was already that fast. The two of them started walking to where Videl was going to take Gohan earlier, "How did you get home?"

"A friend of mine eventually found me." Gohan decided to answer vaguely.

Gohan and Videl continued their conversation as they continued walking. They eventually came upon an old run down white building that looked like no one had been living in for years. Gohan immediately recognized this place, "This is where you live?"

"Yeah, what you got a problem with where I live?" Videl teased.

"Not at all, it's just that I have been here before that's all." Gohan said raising his hands defensively.

"What, you have been here before. When were you ever here?" Videl asked surprised at the news.

"During those six months of being out in the woods I learned a whole bunch of survival skills, so I built myself a raft at one point and got ship wreaked on that beach down there. Then two kids found me and brought me here to recuperate. A few days later the police came and grabbed all of the kids and hauled them off to an orphanage. However me and one other kid managed to escape." Gohan explained.

Videl was just amazed at the story, but then a whole bunch of kids came running out of the building all of them younger than Gohan and Videl. "Hiya Videl, welcome back. Did you manage to bring any food?" said a little boy around the age of five.

"Sorry squirt, but no. I was running and tripped and dropped all of the food and the man chasing me was about to haul me off to the police however Gohan here came and saved me."

The kids just let out a long 'Wow' and came up and just about dog piled Gohan and all thanking him for saving their 'big sister'. Videl just laughed at Gohan's misfortune of being toppled by the army of little kids.

"Hey come on guys, get off." Gohan said trying to squirm out of the pile and not wanting to hurt any of the kids, "Videl would you stop laughing and give me a hand here?"

Videl forced herself to stop laughing, "Alright guys that's enough, time to get off of Gohan."

All of the kids let out a disappointed moan and climbed off of Gohan allowing him to stand up without fear of hurting the kids.

"So is Gohan going to be staying with us?" asked a little girl.

"Sorry everyone, but I'm not an orphan. I was just in the area to pick up some supplies for my mother." Gohan waited a few seconds, "Dang it, I knew I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" Videl asked.

"I wasn't able to grab the bag of supplies before I rescued you so now I have to go all of the way back and, aw man now my mom is going to be really mad at me. No doubt I'll get the frying pan." Gohan said cringing at the thought of the frying pan.

Videl was now even more confused, "What do you mean by the frying pan? Do you mean that your mom is going to hit you with a frying pan?"

Gohan nodded his head and said "Yeah, my mom is very strict."

"Wow, sucks to be you." Videl said nonchalantly.

"Gee thanks for your vote of confidence Videl." Gohan came back sarcastically.

Videl just shrugged her shoulders, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Gohan sighed and said, "I guess there really isn't anything you can do about it, but man am I in for it. I had better get going before my mom gets any angrier with me."

Gohan was about to turn and leave when a black van could be seen making its way towards them.

"Oh no, it's the cops! They have come to try and take us away! Everyone get into your position, looks like we are going to have to fight them off again!" Videl shouted.

All of the kids followed her orders and immediately ran inside the house. Many grabbed their slingshots and picked up some of rocks to use as ammo. "Gohan, you had better get inside otherwise they will think that you are one of us and have you put up for adoption." Videl said tugging on his arm but with no luck of pulling him anywhere.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get rid of these cops for you. Tell everyone else to stand down." Gohan said not taking his gaze away from the oncoming van.

"What are you crazy, there is no way you can take those guys. They have gotten so desperate that they have called in professional fighters from time to time." Videl said trying to convince him to get inside.

"Videl I know I don't look like it, but I can handle myself in a fight pretty well. I'm certain that I can defeat this so called fighter that they have decided to bring with them. Now get inside and let me handle this, and be sure to tell everyone to not get involved." Gohan said as he was now analyzing the energy levels of the people in that van and noted that none of them are anywhere near a threat to him. He just let out a smirk the van came to a stop and saw the people step out, "Don't worry Videl I can tell just by looking that these guys are nothing to worry about."

Videl just backed away from Gohan deciding just to let him handle this. There was something different about him. He seemed like the kind of guy that would try and avoid fighting but now he is now telling everyone that he will fight them and kick the crap out of them. "Alright Gohan, but if things begin to look hairy than I'm ordering everyone to shoot, got it?"

"Yeah I got it, but trust me this won't take more than five minutes." Gohan said while still looking at the people who have come to take these kids.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here guys. Looks like we have a brave one, so kid did you come to surrender yourself or are you here to fight?" said a tall dark haired man in a cocky attitude.

"Hmph, I think you should be the ones to surrender. All of you guys together are no match for me. So make it easy on yourself and just turn-a-round and leave." Gohan said glaring at the man.

The cops just started laughing arrogantly, "You really think we're going to leave just because you threatened us?"

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Now leave these children alone."

The men refused to back down and one of them came charging at Gohan fist cocked back and ready to lay Gohan out. However Gohan used his superior speed to get in close and put an elbow in the man's gut. The man collapsed to the ground trying to catch his breath. When the man had finally managed to stand up he turned to see that Gohan had already made short work of his comrades.

"So, ready to surrender?" Gohan asked walking up to the man.

The man quickly jumped up and grabbed his three other comrades and took off without looking back at the kid that just kicked their asses in thirty seconds.

* * *

So what do you all think? Please comment.


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Side Note: I have decided to change the title of the story and also I wish to inform everyone that this story is a combination of two ideas from two different stories that I have read. I am writing this story because the two stories that I have read were never finished. They were written by Enchantress101 and dbzfan4lifefosho, you will find their stories in my favorites. I am borrowing their ideas and putting them together as well as put in my own little twist. I highly recommend you check out these stories. I also say this so this way I can give credit where credit is due.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means mental communication**

* * *

Videl never took her eyes off the entire fight, but she still couldn't believe it. A boy who she only met a few hours ago just wiped the floor of four adults in less than a minute. Now they are running away, terrified of the boy. Videl just continued to stare in amazement while all of the little kids ran to Gohan in order to celebrate their recent victory over the grown ups.

"Wow Gohan you're awesome, you beat those meanies so fast that I could barely see!" shouted a little boy.

A little girl jumped up to get a hug from her hero and said innocently, "Gohan you were so cool, would you be my boyfriend?"

Gohan was totally shocked by the question and fell over anime style. Videl overheard this and was just rolling with laughter. Gohan quickly stood up and managed to pry the little girl's arms off of him. He knelt down and ruffled her hair a bit, "I'm sorry, but I can't be your boyfriend. I'm a lot older than you are." The little girl was about to cry, "However we can still be friends." Gohan said in order to cheer her up, the girl immediately pulled a 180 and hugged Gohan around the neck making him promise that they will be friends.

All of the children made Gohan promise that they would all be friends, even though Gohan isn't an orphan. Videl just looked on in happiness, she was glad that all of the kids took a liking to Gohan. "Hey Gohan." she said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, what is it Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting home soon, it's starting to get late and won't your mom get upset that you're late." Videl said.

"Oh man you're right, and I still have to get those groceries for mom." Gohan started running back into town after saying good-bye to the kids and Videl. He found the stand where he gave the man his list and picked up and paid for the food. He soon found an ally with no one in it and transformed into a Super Saiyan to get home as soon as possible.

Gohan landed outside of his house and he could sense his mother's anger, he could also sense she was right behind the front door waiting for him. _Oh man is mom mad, I have been gone for almost four hours when this really shouldn't have taken more than an hour or two. I know I'll sneak in from my open window and try to explain to mom why I am so late before I get the frying pan._

Gohan quickly flew up to his window and landed in his room. He quietly made his way to the living room. Instead of walking he decided to fly so his mom wouldn't hear his footsteps and come a running and a swinging. He could sense his mom hasn't moved from her spot so he quickly flew to the kitchen and placed the groceries down and made his way to the front door.

"Hey mom." Gohan said scaring the shit out of Chi-Chi as she was not expecting him to be inside the house.

"GOHAN WHERE WERE YOU, I SENT YOU OUT TO GET SOME GROCERIES ALMOST FOUR HOURS AGO. I WAS WORRIED SICK, WHAT WERE YOU DOING FOR FOUR HOURS?!" Chi-Chi shouted so loud that even Piccolo up on the Lookout could hear her.

"I can explain mom, just please don't use the frying pan." Gohan begged.

"You have ten seconds young man." Chi-Chi said sternly.

"Ok, look I was getting the groceries for you when all of a sudden I saw a girl my age being chased by a man with a baseball bat. She tripped and the man picked her up and started dragging her by her hair. I couldn't just stand there and watch so told the man to let her go but he refused and tried to hit me with bat. At that point I defended myself and knocked the man out and snapped the bat. The girl then took me to meet up with her friends and I lost track of time." Gohan said, deciding to leave out certain details. But for the most part the story was completely true.

"Let me get this straight, you were protecting a girl about your age from a man and then made friends with her and spent some time with her. In the mean time you forgot about the groceries." Chi-Chi said trying to make sure she got anything.

"In a nut shell yes." Gohan nodded.

At that moment Chi-Chi pulled a 180, "That is so sweet, and just think if this keeps up I will be grandkids in no time."

Gohan fell over again for the second time that day, "Grandkids, where did that come from mom? I'm only eleven years old."

Chi-Chi completely missed what Gohan said, she was already in her own little fantasy world and started skipping to the kitchen to make dinner.

"What just happened?" Gohan asked to no one but was extremely confused. Gohan eventually came over the mental shock that his mother already wanted grandchildren and decided to hop in the shower before his mother finished making dinner. As soon as he stepped out he could hear his mother calling him for dinner, "Be right there mom!"

He quickly put on a pair of grey sweats and a red t-shirt. He walked into the dining room and began to eat at a normal Saiyan pace, which would be the equivalent of a black hole engulfing a planet. "So Gohan, what is the name of this girl?"

"Her name is Videl, why do you ask?" Gohan asked wondering what is on his mother's mind.

"Well don't you think I should at least know who my son's friends are?" Chi-Chi retorted.

"I guess." Gohan finished his meal and leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach, "Whew that was delicious mom."

"Why thank you Gohan, now I want you to finish your homework then it's time for bed mister." Chi-Chi said in a soft, motherly voice.

"Ok mom." Gohan replied back as he got up from his seat and made his way to his room. He polished off his advanced chemistry and calculus homework in about an hour. He then crawled into bed and shut off the lights. In about ten minutes he drifted off to sleep.

(Gohan's Dream)

Gohan was looking at what appeared to be a desolate planet as if the whole planet was ravaged by war. He stood in the middle of a barren wasteland with dark clouds over head and lightening cracking every thirty seconds. The planet seemed to be unstable as if the whole was going to blow. But it was different from when Namek was about to be destroyed, there wasn't volcanoes erupting and the surface wasn't beginning to crack. There were some strong winds but besides that and the lightening everything just seemed dead.

Then out of the corner of his eyes he noticed three figures. There were two of them standing next to each other getting ready to face off against the other figure. One of the two standing next to each other was a man and a woman. It was hard to tell if they were human or not, Gohan couldn't use his sense to read their power levels or determine if they were human or some other race that looked human. The other one looked like Cooler in his pre-transformed state only three times bigger.

_What is going on, who are these people and what is with the huge guy that reminds me of Frieza?_ As soon as Gohan finished that thought all three people powered up and began to fight. The man and woman teamed up against the alien and it was an even fight. Then everything stopped, all three were frozen in mid-air. It was as if someone stopped time.

_Now what's up, they just stopped moving._ Gohan thought to himself. He then heard a voice calling out his name. He turned around to see the same man standing there but now their surroundings changed to that of being in a white void. It was similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but without its affects. "Gohan" said the man again.

"Wha… who are you and how do you know my name?" Gohan asked point at the man.

"My name is Adam, I am you in a past life. You are me reincarnated and I have come to warn you of threat like none you have ever faced before. This threat will make even Cell look like a bad hair day." Adam said keeping a cool, calm aura around him.

Gohan was just dumbfounded, he didn't know whether to believe the man or call him insane. However his experiences have told him that nothing is impossible. He also knew that any time someone spoke of a possible threat to take it seriously. "Ok I'm not sure if I believe the whole reincarnation thing, but what is this threat that you speak of?"

"I understand, now the threat that I am about to inform you about is very serious and in your current state you are not ready to face him yet. The fiend that you saw me and the woman fight will return, and you and one other must rise to face him." Adam said still remaining perfectly calm and hardly showing any emotion.

"When and where did this all take place, and what are you?" Gohan asked.

"I am a human and this all took place on Earth over five millennia ago." Adam answered.

"What you are a human, and all of this took place on Earth over five millennia ago. And you're saying that the alien that attacked Earth that long ago is coming back to finish the job. How is he even still alive?" Gohan asked hoping to get some answers.

"That is correct. As for the fiend, he used something called the Dragonballs here on Earth and wished for Eternal Life." Adam said.

"So basically he is immortal." Gohan sighed already feeling defeated, what is the point of taking on an enemy that can't be killed.

"No, he is not immortal. He only asked for the power to live forever, not the power to stave off death. The only way he can die is if someone ends his life." Adam replied instilling some hope back into Gohan.

"Really, that is a relief." Gohan sighed but then thought of something, "Hold on how could there have been Dragonballs here on Earth, Kami was never that old so how did he make his wish?"

"Simple there was another Namek who lived here on the Earth long before Kami ever came here and he created the Dragonballs. However after the fiend made his wish he killed the Namek so no one else could use the Dragonballs." Adam answered.

"Ok, now earlier you mentioned that I wouldn't face this alien alone, who is that will be fighting with me? Will it be my Dad, or Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

Adam just shook his head 'no', "No, neither one will be of any help against this fiend. And besides the one who you will be fighting with has to be a woman, who that woman is I don't know?"

"Well that's a bummer." Gohan said letting his head hang low, he then saw Adam disappearing, "Hey where are you going?"

"Our time is up, I will be leaving now but I will speak to you again. Remember to train hard and find the girl who is supposed to help you. When you find her she will already be informed of everything that is about to happen." Adam said as he faded out of sight.

* * *

Well what do think of it so far, read and review. Thank you


	3. A Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

Gohan let his head hang low, he then saw Adam disappearing, "Hey where are you going?"

"Our time is up, I will be leaving now but I will speak to you again. Remember to train hard and find the girl who is supposed to help you. When you find her she will already be informed of everything that is about to happen." Adam said as he faded out of sight.

Gohan's eyes shot open and he was greeted by rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains. _Aw man what a weird dream, or was it a dream?_

Gohan's thoughts were quickly interrupted when Chi-Chi came into his room, "Oh you're up, I was just coming to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Ok mom, I'll be down in a second." Gohan said as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Gohan took care of his business and also brushed his teeth. As soon as he finished his morning ritual he made his way to the dining room where his mom has served up some pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Gohan sat down and stacked up eight pancakes on his plate and began devouring his meal. "So how did you sleep last night?" Chi-Chi asked while placing some eggs on her plate.

"Fine I guess, but I had this really weird dream." Gohan answered after swallowing the food in his mouth. After all one of his mother's pet peeves was bad table manners.

"Really, what was it about?" Chi-Chi asked curious as to what his dream was.

"I don't really understand it myself. It was about a battle that took place here on the Earth over five millennia ago and that very same threat was about to come back and finish the job." Gohan said thinking back to the dream and what Adam spoke to him about. He was still unsure if that was really just a dream or was someone really trying to warn him of a new threat?

"Well I don't know what to make of your dream, so let's just not worry about it for now." Chi-Chi said while buttering her pancakes.

"Ok mom. Oh by the way would it be alright if I go and hang out with my new friends today?" Gohan asked a little too excitedly. Chi-Chi was happy to see Gohan smiling again. Gohan doesn't want admit it but he still feels responsible for Goku's death so now he has the overwhelming urge to protect someone who can't protect themselves. However because of the guilt he feels, he hasn't been himself but now these new friends are helping him along the road of recovery.

"Sure thing Gohan, but I want you back by five o'clock ok. You still have homework." Chi-Chi said.

"Ok!" Gohan shouted and finished his meal. He then washed up his plate then hopped in the shower. As soon as he finished washing up and getting dressed he took off to see Videl and all of the kids.

Gohan landed little ways from the worn down building and decided to walk, so not to draw any unwanted attention. As he got closer he noticed some of the kids were running to greet him. "Hey there guys!" Gohan shouted and now started to jog up to the squirts.

"Hi there Big Bro Gohan." a six year old boy named Ryan said.

Gohan was taken back a bit by the Big Bro comment then thought he might as well get used to it, after all he is going to be one in a few months. "Hi there Ryan, where's Videl?"

This time a little girl no older than four answered, "Videl is still asleep, she usually has first night watch so she gets up later than everyone else."

"Is that so, well than how about we play a game? How does that sound to you Krystal?" Gohan asked.

"That sounds like fun, Ryan will you play with us too?" Krystal asked sweetly.

"Of course!" Ryan shouted getting the attention of other children.

All of the children soon spotted Gohan, "Yay Gohan is back!" the shouted and began to run towards Gohan. Gohan on the other hand was running from the stampede of small children, and without Videl to tell them to get off they might accidently suffocate him if they dog pile him again like they did the day before.

(Inside the building)

Videl was tossing and turning, she even threw a pillow over her ears to try and drown out all of the noise. But it didn't help, she soon reached her limit and threw the pillow to the wayside and made her way to the window in her room. "HEY WOULD YOU ALL KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING SLEEP HERE!" she shouted not even noticing that Gohan was there and the main reason for all of the noise.

The next thing she heard was, "VIDEL HELP ME PLEASE, THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME IF I STOP FOR EVEN A SECOND!"

She quickly found the source of the plea for help and couldn't help but laugh. This was something you don't wake up to every morning. All she saw was Gohan running for his life from a bunch little kids who just wanted to play.

"Gohan when did you get here?!" Videl shouted.

Gohan shouted back, "That isn't a priority right now! Please get them to stop and then we can talk!"

"Oh alright, hey you guys that's enough." Videl said stopping the kids in their tracks and they all let out a moan. A few whined back saying that Videl was no fun.

Videl made her way to where the kids were just chasing Gohan, "Hey Gohan, so when did you get here?" Videl asked again.

"Eh, roughly about ten or fifteen minutes ago." Gohan said shrugging his shoulders.

"I see, now how come you weren't running faster? I know for a fact that you can run faster than that? After all I saw you do it yesterday." Videl asked.

"Oh, well I did want you to stop the kids from dog piling like they did yesterday, but it was still kinda fun so I only ran at a speed I know those kids could keep up with just for the fun of it." Gohan answered truthfully.

"Ok, I'm glad you're here to play with kids and stuff. They can be quite a handful for just one person, so thanks for lightening my load." Videl said with a smile.

"No problem, besides it will be good practice for me." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Videl asked.

"Oh, well you see I'm going to be a big brother in a few months. So playing with these little kids will help me become a better big brother, I think."

"Oh really, that's cool. I bet both of your parents are happy." Videl said with a smile on her face, and happy for her new friend. However she had unknowingly struck a very sensitive spot for Gohan. In a snap Gohan went from being happy to depressed.

"Huh, Gohan what's wrong?" Videl asked with worry in her voice.

"Well you see the thing is, my mom is very happy because of the fact that we are about to have a new addition to the family. And I'm glad that is the case, it helps take her mind off my father who passed away a month ago and it's all my fault." Gohan said with his hand made into a very tight fist and it was painfully obvious that he was fighting back tears.

Videl immediately regretted saying that but there was one thing bothering her, "Gohan I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up, but I don't understand how was it your fault?"

"Please Videl, can we change the subject? I'm not ready to talk about this yet, it's still too painful." Gohan begged, he was fighting so hard to not cry.

"Ok, but when you feel ready to talk, come to me ok. Promise me that alright." Videl said in a demanding but yet sympathetic voice.

"It's a promise, and thanks." Gohan said rubbing his eyes and putting that smile back on his face. They have only known each other for a short time, but that smile didn't fool her. His eyes betrayed him, she could still see the hurt and the pain behind those onyx colored eyes of his.

Videl quickly decided to not dwell on that, after all she had made Gohan promise to come to her when he felt ready, "So Gohan, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know but my mom wants me home by five." Gohan said.

"Why so early?" Videl asked.

"Well you see my mom is strict and has an overwhelming and obsessive personality. She is obsessed with trying to make me become a scholar, so I have been home schooled my whole life. She wants me home by five so this way I don't miss studying." Gohan answered.

"Wow, kinda glad she isn't my mom." Videl said without a second's hesitation.

"Yeah, but she is still really loving and is an awesome cook. So I guess it balances out." Gohan said.

"I guess so." Videl said at that moment Ryan and Krystal walked up to them.

"Gohan, Videl we were wondering if you wanted to play hide and seek?" Krystal asked shyly.

"Sure." both Gohan and Videl said in unison.

"Alright, Ryan you seek." Videl said and ran off to find a hiding spot. Gohan followed her lead and took off to also find a place to hide. Krystal however was still with Ryan confused at what just happened.

"That's no fair how come I get stuck counting?" Ryan whined, "Oh well, Krystal I'm going to start counting so you had better go find a place to hide."

Krystal nodded and ran off while Ryan faced a tree and began counting. "25…26…27…28…29…30! Ready or not here I come!"

Ryan began to walk around to looking for the three that are in hiding. He unknowingly just walked past Videl hiding behind a bush. Videl began to giggle at how he just missed her.

He soon came up to the spot where Gohan was hiding, Gohan was up in a tree hidden by a branch with a lot of leaves on it. Gohan was just smiling at Ryan's frustration. He decided to give the boy a little help and knocked an apple down and it bopped Ryan on the head.

The boy looked up to see were the apple had fallen from, he looked carefully in the branches, "I see you Gohan, come down here."

"Aw man, here I thought my hiding spot was a good one." Gohan faked, knowing the boy would've never found him if he didn't help.

"Yeah, well it was a good hiding spot but I am a pro at hide and seek." Ryan said puffing out his chest. Videl watched the whole thing from where she was and just couldn't help start laughing, accidently giving herself away.

"There you are Videl, I found you, thanks for making it so easy." Ryan said in a cocky manner earning more laughs from Videl and now Gohan. "What's so funny?" Ryan shouted.

"Nothing don't worry about it, you wouldn't understand anyways. It's something us older kids understand ok." Videl said after managing to gain control of herself. Ryan snorted and proceeded to find Krystal. Videl walked over to Gohan and they exchanged glances and immediately tried to suppress any laughter.

He eventually found Krystal hiding in the jungle gym that was behind the building. It was now Gohan's turn to seek and he simply used his senses to find everyone. He found Videl first, then Krystal and then Ryan.

When it was Videl's turn to seek she found Ryan first and then Gohan, she then used the old 'I see you trick' to lure out the young girl. Causing Ryan to accuse Videl of cheating and Gohan laughing at the whole situation, knowing full well what he did was considered cheating.

They continued to play for a few more turns and then played other various games for a few hours until it came time for Gohan to leave. "Well it looks like it's about time for me leave." Gohan said as he stood up and dusted some dirt off of his pants. All of the kids moaned, they didn't want Gohan to leave just yet. They were all having so much fun with him.

"Can't you stay a little bit longer Big Bro Gohan?" asked Ryan.

"Sorry Ryan but my mom wants me home by five and I don't want to get into trouble, otherwise I wouldn't be able to come back tomorrow and play with all of you." Gohan said. This had all of the kids saying to hurry up before he gets into trouble.

Gohan smiled and turned to Videl, "Well see ya tomorrow then."

"Yeah, you had better stop by tomorrow, otherwise I'm going to have to put up with all of these kids asking where you are all day." Videl joked.

"Don't worry, I'll stop by tomorrow." Gohan and he turned and ran towards an area where no one would see him fly home. It had been a great day for Gohan and he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please comment.


	4. Another Failure

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Gohan had met Videl and everyday he has gone and visited Videl and all of the children. The kids look up to Gohan as if he was an older brother just like they look at Videl as if she was an older sister. While Gohan and Videl were busy babysitting all of the orphans they managed to become very good friends, able to trust the other with almost anything. Gohan still has yet to tell her about his Saiyan heritage or the whole incident with Cell. During those two weeks there have been several more attempts to capture the kids by local authorities, and each time Gohan stepped up to the plate and defended the kids. However there is a problem with this, each time they come back it reminds Gohan of when Cell came back after Goku sacrificed himself. Reminding Gohan of his failure and he is becoming increasingly more aggressive with each confrontation.

Right now Gohan is busy defending the kids again. Three men came charging at Gohan head on, all right next to one another. Gohan easily front flipped over them and kicked the man in the middle right in between the shoulder blades. As the remaining two tried to turn around Gohan quick knocked out one foot of the guy on the left throwing him off balance. The man was trying to regain his balance but Gohan quickly grabbed the back of his head and threw him to the ground with just enough force to knock him out, and maybe give him a concussion. The last guy was now realizing that he was no match for Gohan and quickly surrendered. He grabbed his comrades and threw them into the back of a van and high tailed it out of there.

"Alright, Big Bro Gohan did it again!" shouted Ryan.

"Gohan is so strong, I bet he is the strongest in the world." Krystal said while jumping with glee.

"Wow Gohan, you think you overdid it a bit?" Videl asked teasing Gohan but at the same time concerned about the increasing aggressiveness.

"Yeah maybe I did get a bit carried away." Gohan let out a deep sigh, regretting that he got that carried away. _Man what is wrong with me, why is it each time they come back I get even angrier than I was the last time and come that much closer to badly wounding them or even worse?_

"Hey Gohan can I talk to you?" Videl asked snapping Gohan out of his thoughts.

Gohan looked at Videl, "Uh sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Gohan we have only known each other for roughly two weeks, but we have become pretty good friends I'd say." Videl said with worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, we are good friends. What are you getting at you sound worried?" he responded.

"Well I'm getting worried about you Gohan. Each time I see you fight those guys I can tell that you under an incredible amount of pain, guilt and sorrow. What is it that is eating you like this? I know that I made you promise to tell me what's wrong when you feel ready, but I can't stand to see you get so angry about something and take it out on these guys. So please tell me what is it that is making you so upset?" Videl begged, she was on the verge of tears. She truly does care for her friends and doesn't want to see them in pain if there is anything she can do about it to make it better.

Gohan was deeply moved by Videl's concerns and wanted to tell her so badly to get all off of his chest, but at the same time just even thinking about that horrible event is almost enough to send him on a rampage. "I'm so sorry Videl, but I can't tell you. Not yet anyways. I'm grateful for your concerns but I'm still not ready to face this so soon. Please just give me some more time then I will tell you everything."

"Fine but only on two conditions, first you won't let this consume you and end up doing something that you'll end up regretting." Videl said getting right up in his face while he leaned back a bit just to have some more space.

"Ok and what is your second condition?"

"You teach me how to fight."

"What?!" Gohan shouted completely surprised that she wanted to learn how to fight.

"You heard me, I want you to teach me everything that you know about fighting." Videl said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I ask you why you want me to train you?" Gohan asked hoping she wouldn't say anything about going into town and getting revenge.

"Sure, I have two reasons. Reason number one, I feel that it's important for me to be able to defend myself. And reason number two is you won't always be around when those guys come to get us so I want to be able to defend the kids if the situation calls for it." Videl answered truthfully.

Gohan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he was so relieved that his friend wanted him to train her for the right reasons. "Ok Videl I'll train you, however there is more to martial arts then just learning how to punch and kick. If you want to be a real fighter then this is something that you will have to commit your life to. If at any point it becomes more than you can handle then let me know and we will stop the training. We will start your training tomorrow."

Videl was so excited, she couldn't wait for tomorrow. Shortly afterwards Gohan headed home for the night. After all he still had homework to do and a meal to devour before bed time. He told Videl to be ready to train as soon as he got there.

A few hours had passed and the sun was gone and the stars filled the night sky. Videl was out on the first watch of the night. She was anxious to get to bed so the sun would rise faster. However hiding in behind some bushes a few hundred yards away were some men wearing all black. They were waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Since Gohan wasn't there and almost all of the kids were asleep it would be easy to go in and take those kids to an orphanage.

"Are we good to go?" asked one of the men.

"Yup, just knock out that girl with a tranquilizer dart and this job should be a piece of cake." said the second man.

"Ok let's do this so this way I can get home to my wife, we have plans tonight anyways." The first man pulled out a gun that looked like a sniper rifle but it wasn't meant for killing. It shot tranquilizer darts in order to put their target to sleep. He aimed at Videl's neck and pulled the trigger. The dart went flying through the air hitting its target. In just a few seconds Videl was sleeping peacefully in the dirt.

It wasn't long until a large group of men moved in and started hauling screaming children into vans to take them to various orphanages. Videl was asleep through the whole thing.

(The Next Morning)

It was a cloudy sky and it didn't look like the weather would hold up. For some strange reason Gohan had this gut feeling that things will not go as they were expected. Gohan landed in his usual spot and began walking the rest of the way to the building. He was completely surprised at what he found when he got there. There were no kids and in their place was a demolition crew.

"Hey what's going on around here?" Gohan asked a man in a hard hat.

"What are you doing here kid? Scram, this is no place for a kid like you." the answered.

"Just answer my question first, what is going on?" Gohan repeated.

The man let out a sigh, "All of the orphans that were living here were taken to various orphanages late last night and the town has asked us to level this building so no more runaway orphans can live in it."

Gohan was completely shaken by this news. They were attacked while he wasn't there. Gohan took off in a blink of an eye, running faster than the human eye can see. He was so mad, as well as sad but at the same time relieved.

Gohan got to a secluded area to blow off some steam, "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Gohan screamed powering all the way up to Super Saiyan 2. Rocks crumbled and dust flew through the air. The winds were whipping around and an unrelenting rate. While this was going on Gohan continued to mentally beat himself up.

"It's just not fair, I make new friends and I finally started to feel happy. But then in one night that all disappeared. It's all my fault, I should've been there to fight them off. I failed again. WHY CAN'T I PROTECT ANYONE!" Gohan shouted blowing away half a mountain.

Gohan dropped to his hands and knees reverting back to his normal state. He knew that since the kids are in an orphanage that they will be fed and have a place to sleep. So that was the bright side, however Gohan still wanted to hang out with them. Even though he was several years older than most of them he still considered them his friends. But now he might not ever see them again.

Gohan soon felt the presence of someone else. Someone familiar and someone he knew he could trust. "Hi there Piccolo." Gohan said with little to no enthusiasm.

"Hey kid, what's wrong I felt your energy shoot up." Piccolo asked.

"Sorry to worry you Piccolo, I'm just venting that's all." Gohan answered not looking his mentor in the eye.

"You want to talk about it?" Piccolo asked knowing that have all of you emotions bottled up inside of you is unhealthy, but in Gohan's case it's bad for the entire planet.

"Not right now Piccolo, I just want to be left alone for awhile." Gohan said in a depressed tone.

"Alright, but make sure you talk to someone about this. Don't have all of those feelings of yours bottled up inside." Piccolo said before he took off to go back to the Lookout.

Gohan just turned back around and sat on the ground, thinking about this whole situation. But then he heard a voice calling out to him and it also sounded familiar.

"Who's there?" Gohan shouted, dropping into a defensive stance and began scanning the area for anyone. He couldn't sense anybody in the area, but he clearly heard the voice.

"Gohan, relax we have spoken before and you won't be able to see me." the voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?" Gohan said still trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Gohan, it's me Adam. I'm speaking to your mind, close your eyes and you will see me." Adam said getting Gohan to drop out of his stance and shut his eyes. He then could clearly see Adam standing before him.

"Adam, you're the guy from my dream. Or wait was that a dream, gah I'm so confused." Gohan said grabbing his trying to make sense of any of this.

"No Gohan, that wasn't a dream. It was a vision, and the conversation we had was real as well. Now I must ask you, why have you still yet to begin training for this threat?" Adam asked with a slight hint of agitation in his voice.

"You expected me to immediately begin training after that last confrontation, when that could've easily been a dream. Don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?" Gohan retorted.

"It doesn't matter, I'm saying to you now that you need to begin training. Otherwise you can kiss the Earth good-bye." Adam said.

"Ok fine I'll begin training, so is there anything else you want to tell me before I begin training? Like maybe possible weaknesses of his that I could train myself to exploit." Gohan asked.

"Unfortunately no there isn't. I simply came to tell you that you need to begin training. That is all, now I will be going." Adam said disappearing from Gohan's mind.

* * *

Well tell me what you all think.


End file.
